Talk:The Baby Goose/@comment-2601:48:0:7745:24F1:280C:D1FF:8FAD-20190124012939
A loud rumble woke Rainbow Dash the blue pony. She checked on her brother, Spot, and her teenage daughter, Pinkie Pie. Spot was fine. Pinkie Pie was missing! Pinkie Pie had gone to the Falls, a teen hangout. Rainbow Dash was furious. ‘’You’re overreacting,’’ said Spot. ‘’She won’t be your little girl forever.’’ Rainbow Dash said, ‘’That’s what worries me.’’ Her brother, Spot, was raised by chipmunks. She could hang from tree branches by her tail. Pinkie Pie also slept hanging upside down. That’s how her friend Chirp, a red bird, found her before they went to the Falls. ‘’We shouldn’t risk death,’’ said Chirp, ‘’so you can meet a cute pony.’’ Pinkie Pie said, ‘’You can’t live life by playing it safe.’’ Rainbow Dash snuck up behind Pinkie Pie. ‘’I know I would,’’ she said. ‘’Rainbow Dash,’’ said Pinkie Pie, ‘’don’t be mad.’’ Rainbow Dash grunted. ‘’You know how I feel about you going to the Falls alone.’’ ‘’She’s not alone, ma’am,’’ said Chirp. ‘’You don’t count,’’ replied Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash led Pinkie Pie away. ‘’We’re going home,’’ she said, ‘’where I can keep an eye on you.’’ Another rumble shook the ground, scaring Chirp back to her hole. Despite her big sister’s warnings, Pinkie Pie and Chirp snuck to the Falls. They found a teen party! ‘’Look!’’ Pinkie Pie said to Chirp. ‘’There’s Jerry!’’ Pinkie Pie tripped, sliding down the ice! She plummeted into the valley and slammed into Jerry. Their paws tangled together. At that moment, Rainbow Dash appeared again. ‘’Am I interrupting something?’’ she said angrily. Pinkie Pie and Jerry tried to untangle their paws. Rainbow Dash yanked them apart. ‘’Keep away from my daughter!’’ she said, growling at Jerry. Then she told Pinkie Pie, ‘’You’re grounded!’’ Embarrassed, Pinkie Pie stormed away. Rainbow Dash hurried after Pinkie Pie. ‘’Let’s talk about this!’’ she said. Pinkie Pie yelled, ‘’I’m not a kid! You can’t control my life!’’ That hurt Rainbow Dash’s feelings. Pinkie Pie hurried away past Spot. ‘’She doesn’t mean it, honey,’’ Spot told Rainbow Dash soothingly. A huge rumble shook the earth. Twilight the purple pony held her stomach. ‘’Whoa,’’ she said. ‘’Excuse me.’’ ‘’I don’t think that was you,’’ said Fluttershy the yellow pony. A crack split the icy ground between Rainbow Dash and her brother and daughter. ‘’Rainbow Dash!’’ Spot screamed. ‘’No!’’ ‘’Pinkie Pie!’’ yelled Rainbow Dash. ‘’Get back!’’ Twilight and Fluttershy grabbed onto Rainbow Dash. The ice shelf they stood on slid into the water of the bay! Rainbow Dash ran along the edge of the ice, looking for a place to jump. ‘’Hurry, Rainbow Dash!’’ Pinkie Pie shouted. Rainbow Dash crouched to leap across the icy water. Fluttershy stopped Rainbow Dash from jumping. ‘’You won’t make it!’’ said Fluttershy. The continent was crumbling! ‘’Go to the land bridge!’’ yelled Rainbow Dash. ‘’You’ll be safe on the other side!’’ The broken ice shelf carried Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Twilight out to sea. ‘’Rainbow Dash!’’ Pinkie Pie screamed. Rainbow Dash shouted, ‘’I will find you! No matter how long it takes.’’ ‘’It’s all my fault,’’ wailed Pinkie Pie. ‘’If I had listened to her---‘’ Spot said, ‘’It’s not your fault.’’ ‘’But the last thing we did was fight.’’ Pinkie Pie sobbed. ‘’Your big sister is the toughest, most stubborn blue pony I know,’’ said Spot. ‘’She’ll come back for us. That’s a promise.’’ Rainbow Dash, Twilight, and Fluttershy floated out onto the ocean. They barely survived a wild storm. ‘’We have each other,’’ said Twilight. ‘’Things could be worse, right?’’ Then they discovered a stowaway. It was Martha! ‘’Have you seen Sagwa?’’ asked Martha. ‘’You mean your imaginary pet?’’ replied Fluttershy. ‘’No, I haven’t.’’ Then Rainbow Dash, Twilight, and Fluttershy got into a sea battle with pirates. They escaped on their melting iceberg. ‘’We’ll never get home on this thing,’’ said Fluttershy. ‘’Land!’’ cried Rainbow Dash. They had found an island…but it was the pirate hideout! They had to stop there---the iceberg wouldn’t last any longer. On the pirate’s island, they discovered a fast current called Switchback Cove. ‘’That’s the way home!’’ said Rainbow Dash. Twilight said, ‘’But we need a ship.’’ Rainbow Dash pointed at the pirates’ ice ship. Although the pirates swore revenge, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Twilight stole the ship! The strong current carried them back toward Rainbow Dash’s family. After sailing a long time, Rainbow Dash spotted land again. ‘’We’re almost home!’’ She cheered. ‘’I never doubted you,’’ said Fluttershy. ‘’Me either,’’ said Twilight. But the pirates got there first! They grabbed Spot and Pinkie Pie. Rainbow Dash thought all was lost. Then Sagwa, Martha’s real pet cat, showed up to help save everybody! Rainbow Dash and her friends and family sailed to a beautiful new land. Rainbow Dash, Spot, and Pinkie Pie hugged. ‘’I love you, Rainbow Dash,’’ said Pinkie Pie.